


Camp 'Dad'

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annoyed Jason, Camp Dad, Embarassed Jason, F/M, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo, Percy, Nico, Frank, and Piper decide to play a prank on Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp 'Dad'

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of art that is not mine. 
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Leo snickered as they left the son of Jupiter's room on the _Argo II._

Nico rolled his eyes, muttering, "I can't believe you talked me into this."

Percy grinned behind him, high fiving the Latino. "Best. Idea. _Ever_."

Frank sighed. "Hazel is going to kill me."

"Forget what Hazel will do," Leo said. "We're all gonna be dead when Sparky finds out."

Nico snorted. "You mean _you_ will be dead when Jason finds out."

"When Jason finds out what?"

The four demigods froze, slowly turning around to meet the face of Piper McLean. She was leaning on her hip, arms crossed, and eyebrow raised.

"Uh." Leo scratched the back of his head. "We're kinda pulling a prank on Superman."

Piper suddenly grinned. "I'm in."

So, Nico watched as Leo explained their deed to Piper. He was honestly slightly terrified by the mischievous glint in her eyes. Nico had now doubt that she and Leo got along so well for a reason.

As the sound of a do or opened, the five demigods crouched down beside Jason's door from the hallway.

" ** _Leo!_** "

 

* * *

 

 

Jason was exhausted.

He'd just finished morning watch on the _Argo II_ , and was beyond ready to get some sleep. Unfortunately, his sleep would have to wait until after dinner.

Jason slipped into his room, fully intending on changing out of his sweaty shirt. For a Fall morning, it was _way_ too hot outside to be physically normal. Opening his drawer, Jason slipped out a Camp Jupiter T-shirt and slipped it over his head. He slapped some deodorant on, then headed for the door leading to the dining area.

He froze in his tracks when he passed the mirror.

On his shirt, the word _'Jupiter'_ had been bleached out, replaced with _'Dad'_ in blue ink. Jason immediately thew the shirt off, rushing to his drawers and shifting through each and every shirt.

He found his suspicions were correct, as not one shirt still said Jupiter.

Suddenly, it made sense. The unusual heat during his watch. Leo avoiding him for most of the day. All of the boy's mysterious behaviors.

Jason growled low in his throat. There was no way he could get another set of clothing until after they returned to Camp Half-Blood from picking up Reyna, Frank, and Hazel from Camp Jupiter.

" ** _Leo!_** "

 

* * *

 

 

Leo snickered, high-fiving both Percy and Piper at the same time. The five demigods laughed, sprinting down the hallway as Jason's door flung open.

"Leo Valdez! I swear on the river Styx if you don't get back here right now"

Jason was cut off as he tripped, falling face-first into the floor.

Leo laughed so hard he fell to the floor, tears slipping from his eyes as his cheeks started to hurt. Percy was bent over his knees cackling, while Piper did the same beside him, but with a hand on his back. Frank had his hands over his mouth, trying his hardest to hold in his chuckles. The most surprising was Nico, who was leaning against the wall and holding his stomach, tears also falling from his eyes at how hard he was laughing.

"What's going on?" Hazel's sweat voice rang through the hallway as she exited her room. Reyna and Annabeth stepped out of their own with looks of curiosity on her faces.

"Leo... he... Jason... _oh gods!_ " Percy wheezed between laughter. Annabeth chuckled slightly.

"Calm down, Seaweed Brain. I can't understand a word you're saying."

Nico wiped a tear from his eye and straightened up, bright smile never leaving his face as he chuckled. "Leo made Jason sweat during watch, that way he'd have to come back to his room and change. Leo, Frank, Percy, and I all erased his father's name from his shirt, replacing it with _'Dad'_. Piper helped charmspeak us to stay quiet and not laugh while Jason was in his room, that way we wouldn't give ourselves away."

He started busting out laughing again as Jason stood up and dusted himself off. He was scoping deeply at the five who played the prank.

"He tipped and fell on his face while chasing us," Leo added, still cackling.

By this point, Annabeth and Hazel had both joined in the laughter. Reyna just stood with her arms crossed, shaking her head with a fond smile and chucking quietly.

As much as Leo knew Jason would deny it, the blonde was trying his hardest not to smile.

Jason shook his head in exasperation. "I hate you all."


End file.
